Unexpected Visitor
by 2queens1prince
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Henry shows up unexpectedly at his parents' house in the middle of a school term.


AN: This is a lilacmermaid prompt from quite a while ago. It's been sitting on my laptop wanting some attention for quite a while. I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated.

Madam Secretary Prompt: Henry unexpectedly shows up at his parents' place in the middle of the school year.

Henry put the car in park and stared at the steering wheel. This was crazy and he knew it. His doubts festered, but if he was going to have this conversation with himself, he needed to have done it five hours ago, in the minutes before he left school to come home. He drug himself out of the car and plodded up the front walk to the door. Suddenly he was unsure if he should knock. He'd spent the first twenty-one years of his life walking in and out of this door without a second thought, but now he felt like a stranger. He wasn't supposed to be here, not on a Wednesday morning mid-semester at least.

After standing there for too long, he finally turned the knob and walked into the house. "Hello? Mom?" he called. Elaine McCord came bursting through the kitchen door.

"Oh my heavens! Henry, what on earth are you doing here?" She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. For the first time, Henry noticed that his mom was much smaller than he remembered, as her small frame hugged him, her head barely reaching his shoulder. She pulled back and eyed him suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just wanted to come home."

"Henry. You've always been a terrible liar." She shifted the direction of the conversation. "I just pulled a loaf of zucchini bread out of the oven. Do you want a slice?"

When Henry was seated at the table, two slices of zucchini bread and a cup of coffee before him, his mom sat down at the table opposite him. "So?" Henry shrugged uncomfortably. "Henry, in the three and a half years you've been in school, not once have you shown up unannounced, especially not in the middle of the week."

"I had an argument with Elizabeth and I walked out on her."

"Oh Henry, no. What was it about?" Elaine asked, worry clouding her features.

"I don't even really know. It was dumb. It was of no importance. I was in a bad mood and when Elizabeth pressed me to make a decision, I snapped. I said awful things, and I made her cry. Then I couldn't face what I'd done, so I left."

"When did it happen?"

"Three days ago." Henry hung his head.

"And you didn't go back to Elizabeth to work it out?" Elaine leaned in, looking at Henry intently.

"I was embarrassed," Henry mumbled, his head hung in shame.

"Oh hell, Henry. People say dumb stuff all of the time. What separates the good guys from the assholes is the ability to see what you did wrong, apologize and make it right. You just let her sit on it. At this point, you'll be lucky if she takes you back."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he whispered.

"So, are you really going to let what started out as an insignificant argument end this relationship? Is that what you want?"

"No," he said quietly.

"Then what is it that you want?" Elaine asked.

"The past couple days knowing that I may never have Elizabeth in my life again, have been unbearable. I can't eat. I can't sleep, I can't study. I can't think of anything except how I screwed up. I just want her back." Tears welled up in Henry's eyes and Elaine reached across the table to pat his arm.

"What do you think it's going to take?" she asked.

"Take?" Henry looked at his mother questioningly. "Take for what?

"What is it going to take for Elizabeth to know that you are serious about her and that you're sorry?" Elaine prodded him.

He thought about that a moment. "I'm going to ask her to marry me," Henry said, locking eyes with his mom.

"Really?" Elaine couldn't hide her shock. "That's a big leap son."

"No, I'm telling you I can't live without her. I will make her understand. Mom, I have to make her understand. I love her so much and the thought of living my life without her." Henry sucked in a sharp breath. "I just can't even think about the possibility."

"Let's go then," Elaine said and she smiled, rising from her seat. Henry looked confused. "You've got some shopping to do and then you've got a long drive ahead of you. We'd better get going."

Henry was standing at the counter as the jeweler showed him several trays of rings. Elaine meandered around looking at the displays of earrings, occupying herself while trying to be available if Henry wanted her opinion. "It's not here," he finally said. He looked up at the man behind the counter. "Thank you for going to the trouble of showing me what you have, but I don't see what I want." He turned to Elaine. "Let's go."

Henry started the car. "Is there anywhere else we can go? I know it sounds ridiculous, but there's a ring out there that's just right for Elizabeth. I have no idea what it looks like, but I'll know it when I see it. The rings we've seen are pretty, but they don't have the right character."

"You're being picky," Elaine said smirking.

"I've already screwed this up enough. I'm going to bring the right ring."

"Fine. The only other place I can think of is that really old jewelry store on the square in the old section of downtown. I'm actually not even sure if it's still there." Elaine shrugged, "But we can check it out."

Twenty minutes later, Henry was holding the door for his mom and they walked into a tiny jewelry shop. An elderly man stepped out from a back room. "Good afternoon. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring. II want something unique, something that goes with her personality, not just a run of the mill big rock. I want something special."

The man tapped his finger to his lips in thought. "I have a few that might fit the bill. You are welcome to look at these others in the case here, but let me go back in the safe and pull that other tray." He disappeared through the door and Henry surveyed the case. The rings looked much the same as the ones from the previous three stores. Henry milled around looking at odds and ends until the man finally returned, and laid a tray of rings on top of the glass case.

"That's it," Henry breathed out. Elaine spun around and stepped over to Henry quickly.

"Which one?" she asked. Henry pointed to the fourth in the line. It was a princess cut diamond flanked by two sapphires, delicately wrapped in a gold band. "That's beautiful," she said. "Now, can you afford it?"

"I'd like this one. How much is it sir?"

"Fifteen hundred dollars," Henry heard his mother exhale sharply.

"That's a lot of money Henry."

"It is, but I only plan on buying one of these in my lifetime. It might as well be nice." Henry wrote the check and the man placed the ring in its box and bagged it.

"Here you go young man. I hope much love comes from this."

"I'm counting on it sir," Henry said and he held the door open for his mom as they left the shop.

Henry sat in front of the house waiting for his mom to exit the car. "Thanks for talking me through it and coming with me."

"You're welcome. I hope it works out. We love Elizabeth and think the two of you are good together. Marriage isn't easy, but it is worth it if you put in the time. You can't go running off every time something goes wrong though." Elaine grabbed Henry's hand and squeezed it.

"I definitely learned that over the past few days. Thanks mom. I better get going. I"m going to try and catch her tonight. I don't think I can go through another night like the past couple have been."

Elaine opened the door. "Drive carefully son. I'll be waiting for an update." She grinned at Henry and pushed the door shut, waving as he pulled away.

The drive back to Charlottesville was excruciatingly long. Henry felt like he could run faster than his car was going. It was near dark when he pulled up in front of their apartment. He looked at the building and was overcome by fear. What if she'd already decided it was over? What if she was already out seeing other people? The rational side of Henry's brain told him that wasn't likely to be the case, but the irrational part was talking a whole lot louder than the other.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled the ring from the bag and opened the box. Seeing the ring actually made him breathe a little easier. It was perfect. He knew she would love it, if they got to the point of him proposing. Deciding that he needed to make a move, Henry got out of the car and shoved the ring in his coat pocket. He patted the outside, the feel of its weight both calmed him and unnerved him at the same time. He climbed the stairs to the second floor and found himself for the second time that day wondering if he should knock or just go in. Unlike earlier in the day, he wondered if his presence would be welcome. He chose to knock.

Henry stood quietly waiting, wondering if Elizabeth was even home. Her car was outside, but maybe she went out with her friends. He snapped out of his thoughts when she opened the door. "Henry," she said, her tone clipped. "You are aware you still live here and could come in whenever you wish."

"I wasn't sure you'd want to see me. I didn't want to assume." Henry hung his head. "Elizabeth, can we talk?"

"I think you pretty well said everything that could be said the other night." Elizabeth stated flatly.

"I'm sorry about that, and so many other things. Can I please come in? I want to talk to you, to apologize to you."

She stepped back from the door, giving him enough room to walk in. He took the few steps and had a seat on the couch. "Okay, you're in, so talk." Elizabeth remained standing, her weight shifted toward one hip and her arms crossed in front of her.

"I don't know why something so trivial became such an issue the other night, other than I'd had a really bad day and hadn't slept well for the past few nights. Everything in that moment seemed so much bigger and more important." Elizabeth blew out the breath she'd just inhaled and shifter her weight to the other side. "It's not any sort of excuse. I was completely wrong. I should never have started the argument and the things I said were out of line. I have spent the last three days trying to figure out how to beg for your forgiveness. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Henry. Is that all you needed?" he could read the hurt in her voice. He had really screwed up and and she wasn't going to let him off easily.

"No, it isn't. I know that I have been wishy-washy about my commitment to you. A few days ago, I felt like us living together was enough, but after these couple days of facing the reality that you may leave, I have changed my mind." Elizabeth said nothing, but raised her eyebrows as recognition that he was about to say something important.

"I love you Elizabeth. I've known I love you for a long time, but it wasn't until I walked out of this apartment the other night that I really understood what a life without you would look like. I've never been so numbed and so pained at the same time before. I can't think, or breathe, or do the most menial of tasks. Your absence was all consuming. I've never been so upset and depressed in my life. You are my other half. If you aren't next to me, I am nothing, Please take me back."

She regarded him with a weary expression. "You really hurt me Henry. I don't know that I can just forget it ever happened, and what happens the next time I want more from you than you're willing to give?"

"There won't be a next time, I promise." Henry said earnestly.

"How can you promise me that?" she asked.

He took her hands in his. "Because I want to give you everything." Elizabeth was puzzled. "Will you come with me? Walk with me, please?" She looked at him with skepticism. "Please?"

Finally, she sighed, "Alright." He laced his fingers through hers and pulled her out the door with him. They walked in silence until, six blocks later, they stood in front of a fountain in the middle of the local park.

"Do you remember what we did on our first date?" he asked.

"Of course, we went out for dinner and then we walked around this park and stopped in front of this fountain."

"And made wishes," he finished "I think we need to do it again."

"Henry-" he pressed a penny into her hand.

"Make a wish." Elizabeth closed her eyes and tossed the coin into the water. Henry did the same.

"You know what I wished for?" he asked.

"You aren't supposed to tell or it won't come true." A small smile crept up on Elizabeth's lips in spite of herself.

"I wished the same thing that I wished 2 years ago on our first date." Henry held her gaze. "I wished that when the time came, you would say yes." Henry took her hand, stepped back and went down on one knee. "Elizabeth, would you marry me?"

She pulled her hand back and covered her mouth, in utter shock. "Are you serious?" Henry pulled the ring box from his coat pocket and opened it showing her the ring. "Oh my God, you are serious." Elizabeth turned away, took three steps and turned back. "Just a few days ago you walked out on me and I didn't hear from you for almost three days, and you show back up and want to marry me?"

"Yes. That pretty much sums it up." Henry was uncertain. He knew it was going to be a tough sell, but in the back of his mind, he'd hoped that she would welcome him back with open arms. "Listen, I made a mistake. I apologized. I realized that I never want to live without you again. Please. Please? Listen to your heart." He stood and went to her.

"How do I know you won't leave me when things are hard?" she paused. "Again?" she added almost in a whisper.

"Have I ever lied to you?" She shook her head. "I love you and I will never leave you. Never again." He held her gaze and he watched her resolve crumble. Henry smiled and swept her into his arms and kissed her.

Pulling apart, she offered him a small grin, "So you think you want to marry me?"

"Babe, there is nothing else, I would rather do. "Would you, marry me?"

"I don't really have anything else going on for the rest of my life," She looked at him for a moment before she broke out into a smile. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Henry pulled the ring box from his pocket and after taking it out, slipped in on her finger. She held out her hand and examined it. Tears welled up in her eyes, "It's perfect Henry."

"Because you are perfect," he said, kissing her again. "I love you." The pair stood connected in front of the fountain for a long while.

"Let's go home," Elizabeth said. Henry smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered them in the direction of their apartment.

Walking in comfortable silence this time, Elizabeth suddenly giggled, "What?" Henry asked.

"You will never live this down, you know that, right?" Henry looked at her sheepishly. "I will be bringing it up every few years. How we had a fight and you disappeared for five days,"

"Three days," Henry corrected.

"Whatever," she brushed the correction off airily. "And then you came back and proposed."

"And you said yes." Henry pointed out. "Because you couldn't live without me."

She gave him a side-eyed look, "That's not really working with my narrative."

"Because I couldn't live without you?" he grinned.

"Because we couldn't live without each other," Elizabeth said.

Henry smiled at her. "I can buy into that. When we get home, I need to call my mom. She's probably pacing by the phone." Elizabeth gave him a confused look. "I showed up there this morning, we talked, and she followed me all over Pittsburgh looking for just the right ring."

"Your mom helped pick out my ring?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. I picked out your ring. Mom just provided moral support and once I found it, she thought it was beautiful too."

"It is," Elizabeth said, admiring the ring in the glow of the streetlights.

"You are," Henry said. "Let's get that phone call taken care of. We have things to celebrate." Elizabeth giggled and picked up her pace. There were definitely things to celebrate.

AN2: MSec theory: the writer who writes H/E scenes was ill and someone else wrote the skywriter bit because it is sooo not something Henry would ever do! Y'all, I tried to write the skywriter into the story and just couldn't bring myself to do it. Hope your enjoyed it regardless.


End file.
